


family, at the root of it

by Pepperdoken



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: "We're Family Now and There's Nothing You Can Do about It", Adoptive Dysfunctional Family, Drabble, Gen, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken/pseuds/Pepperdoken
Summary: Danzou looks at the new recruits and wonders.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 B: Surprise Birthday Edition





	family, at the root of it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tavina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavina/gifts).



Every time Danzou looks over the newest ROOT recruits, he wonders if this is how a new father feels: looking at raw potential and knowing what he can make it into. He starts later than fathers, of course, but he thinks it is the same. 

There will be disappointments and failures, of course, but isn’t that the case with any family? Danzou had proven himself to his father in the end, and these recruits will prove themselves to him. 

For a moment he allows himself that feeling of expectant pride, then he dismisses it. “Welcome,” Danzou tells them, “to ROOT.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta's comment: danzou no  
> My response: unfortunately, danzou yes


End file.
